


peace of mind

by raspberryboy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Go Easy On Me, How tf do i tag, M/M, also my description SUCKS sorry god, but i never write so, father/son hankcon, i always think abt writing, im sorry if this sucks its my first fic, kinda nsfw, rk1k - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryboy/pseuds/raspberryboy
Summary: Hank thinks its about time he take his son to do something normal, like camping. A pining Markus tags along.





	peace of mind

The water was calm, having not been disturbed for exactly 18 minutes and 23 seconds (yes, Connor was keeping track, as he does with everything). That was plenty of time for the water to settle after Hank powered up the old motor of the small boat, and there's was the only one on the lake at that time. It was 126 days, 20 hours, 1 minute and 11 seconds (again, Connor was keeping track) since the revolution was won and Hank decided it was about time to take his son to do something _normal,_ something a real father and son would do. Sure, android laws hadn't been updated yet so he couldn't legally adopt Connor, but the plans were in motion and he was already moved into Hank's house.

He allowed Connor to bring along a friend to their camping trip, which ended up being Markus, so he would feel more comfortable in a new place. Markus had, in short, become Connor's best friend. After the revolution, where they both risked their lives for the cause, they found comfort in eachother they couldn't find in others. Sure – Markus had North, Simon and Josh, but they all had their own ways of coping. Besides that, his three friends unanimously agreed Markus had been through enough, what with being thrown into his position as deviant leader and losing hundreds of people they had freed all while trying to make the right choices. They felt it best to let him come to them if he needed instead.

Connor didn't have many people to turn to. He had Hank, who was a huge help to Connor and his peace of mind, but he couldn't help the android navigate emotions. He could explain them and why he felt them, sure, but Hank didn't know what it was like to lack feelings or _freedom._ Markus did.

Connor was able to talk to the trio as well but couldn't find it within himself to reach out to them after what he did. Markus was the only one to actively remind Connor that he was forgiven, not just by him, but by his friends as well. He knew Connor wasn't in control at the time, and he knew all too well of the self loathing he carried with him. Markus continuously did everything in his power to get the RK800 to forgive himself, and although it made a difference, they both knew it was up to him to accept his past. It made the most sense for the androids to turn to eachother and work together to heal.

Connor looked towards the tree line, accidentally ignoring his fishing pole and watching the blend of colors change ever so slowly. From where he stared, the sun was just behind the trees, leaving an orange glow above. The orange faded seamlessly into pink, and on the sides, the lightest hints of green flowed into a vast blue. He turned around to explore the other colors in the sky and found a blueish violet behind him. He adored looking at the sunset because of all the changing colors. Everytime he blinked it was a bit different and he couldn't get enough of it. He liked looking at things the way Markus' artist eyes would see them. He liked...Markus.

But he couldn't tell him that, at least not now. Markus had been through so much lately, and even though they won the revolution, there was still so much work to be done. He accidentally became a politician, having been the face of the movement, and was immediately booked with meetings, video chats and interviews with people ranging from President Warren to various lawmakers to politicians from in and out of the country. It had been like that nearly every single day since they won. This time with Connor and Hank was vacation time he really couldn't afford, and Connor wasn't about to throw added stress onto him by admitting his feelings. He had a feeling they weren't reciprocated anyway.

"Hey, hey – Connor!" His father's shouting spooked him out of his thoughts of Markus, who was sitting right next to him, and he quickly realized it was in reference to his disregarded fishing pole. He picked it up and reeled in, not wasting any time. The fish flipped in response to being out of water and Connor analyzed it: smallmouth bass, 14 inches, 1.4 pounds.

"Connor, smile!" He turned to find Hank holding an old school video camera, recording his first catch. He gave a smile, teeth and all, pleased to make his father happy. Hank put the camera on the floor of the boat, reached for the fishing line with one hand and held a pair of pliers in another.

"Caught a bass! Nice job kid." Connor already knew this of course, but hearing Hank speak to him as if he were proud was something he would never get tired of.

"Dad...doesn't this hurt the fish?" The thought hadn't occurred to him before, he had been distracted by thoughts of Markus, and suddenly felt bad about the activity. After everything... he didn't want to hurt any sort of creature. Not even a fish.

"Well, the idea is to hook em' in the lip, so you can throw em' back in safe and sound... which is exactly what you did." Connor offered a smile in return and felt comfortable again. He noticed Markus sharing a smile with him as well. He hated that something as simple as Markus' smile made his thirium pump stop for a split second.

"Are you having fun?" the RK200 asked Connor quietly. He was grateful for time away from the city, the politics, the responsibility. For him, this was just about being relaxed with the person he was most fond of.

"Yes, thank you for being here." Markus knew his response was genuine and understood why Connor thanked him. During the many times they came to eachother in tears, he learned Connor hated new places. He wanted to learn about the world, he wanted to explore and discover in every way he could, but he struggled to go anywhere but Hank's home and Markus' home. Nowhere else was comforting, nowhere else felt truly safe.

"Y'know... I used to take Cole here. We never fished in the boat, but we fished from the dock. He loved comin' here." 'Here' was Sugarloaf campground, 68 miles from Detroit. Connor smiled, happy that Hank was becoming increasingly comfortable discussing Cole around him.

A shiver spread across Connor suddenly and he realized he left his jacket way back in the camper. Usually, weather wouldn't affect him, but new additions to androids were created almost instantly after the revolution ended. He added nearly every one, eager to experience what humans experience. Markus moved to remove his own coat and draped it over Connor without a word, only a fleeting look. A pale blue spread across Connor's cheeks (another addition; androids now had the ability to blush whenever flustered or embarrassed) and he could feel the heat in his face. He thanked Markus softly and turned away, hoping he didn't notice anything. Hank glanced at him, a quick, meaningful look, and went back to studying the water.

Later, after fishing and returning to the campsite, Hank had started a fire for the three men to make smores. Connor only discovered what smores were after Hank mentioned the reason behind the fire and searched his database. He became instantly excited – being able to taste and digest food in a nearly human fashion wasn't something he'd tried out much yet (Hank wasn't the best cook).

After the first two marshmallows slid off the wooden dowel and into the fire, Connor finally managed to cook one to near perfection and smushed it between chocolate and two graham crackers. With Markus closer on Connor's left and Hank, asleep on his right, they talked about their day, about Hank, and how adorably excited (in Markus' opinion) Connor was over something as simple as smores. He bit into it, his optical units bright and curious.

"This...is so delicious!" He said, and Markus laughed in return. _He is so cute_ , he couldn't help but think. He may be a detective, but he really was oblivious to how Markus felt about him. The RK200 was okay with that though. Really, he was. It was hard to resist blurting out his feelings sometimes, but since Connor was still exploring his deviancy and trying to understand emotions, he didn't think it wise to throw something like that at him. Not yet, at least.

Connor took another bite, not noticing the melted marshmallow dripping down his chin.

_Oh_. That was...something.

Markus really shouldn't think about things like that. Definitely not about his best friend, of all people.

_His best friend, who probably isn't even gay. He doesn't understand relationships or love or sex or any of that yet and just...no._ He spoke to himself internally. Trying to pull his mind out of the gutter, he tried getting Connor to clean up.

"You've got, uh...something...there." He pointed to his chin. Connor tilted his head in confusion. _Does he have to be so oblivious?!_ Markus thought. He decided to take a risk, without really considering the possible outcomes like he usually would.

He licked his thumb and reached for the other android's chin. Connor, no longer confused but nervous, kept constant eye contact with the RK200. Lifting off all the marshmallow, Markus brought it to his own mouth and sucked gently. He knew exactly what he was doing, and so did Connor (Hank drunkenly gave him 'the talk' one night, and afterwards, he was...curious, and did some research). Still keeping eye contact, the blue blush on his face grew worse each second. He turned away to stare into the fire and pretend that Markus didn't just do _that_.

Hank woke with a start, hand immediately moving to kill the mosquito sucking on his other arm.

"Goddamnit, I'm sleepin' in the camper, too many damn bugs out here." He stood and walked into the RV without another word, leaving Connor to decide where to sleep: in the RV, by Hank, or in the tent...with Markus.

"Wanna stay in the tent awhile? We could look at the stars." The tension, although it hadn't been _bad_ tension necessarily, had diffused almost entirely. They were comfortable again, though Connor still couldn't keep himself from blushing. He nodded slowly and they made their way over to the tent. Unzipping the cover, they laid side by side on a blanket, hands folded over their chests, looking through the net ceiling of the structure.

"I've never analyzed the sky at night." Connor spoke softly to the man next to him. Markus began pointing out constellations to him, explaining that he learned about them from books Carl owned. Connor favored this over analyzing for sure. Markus' voice was smooth and comforting. He could analyze it and know thousands of constellations in mere seconds, but it didn't compare to _this_.

Connor looked up at Markus through long eyelashes, finding green and blue eyes looking back at him. He didn't expect that, but instead of shying away, he rested his head and his left hand on the taller man's chest. Neither froze up as Connor had predicted. In fact, Markus moved to wrap his left arm around the slender android, and his right hand came to rest on the hand Connor had on his chest.

The RK800 looked over to where their hands met and realized Markus' synthetic skin was gone, the white plastic showing, meaning he was trying to interface. Connor wasn't used to interfacing and wasn't all that comfortable with it, but it was _Markus_. Whatever he wanted to show Connor surely wasn't something to be afraid of. He let his own synthetic skin disappear and their fingers intertwined.

Connor could see himself through Markus' heterochromic eyes. He was at Markus' doorstep, in tears, much too late at night. Then he was on the sofa, laughing at something Markus had said. Then he was watching Markus sketch him in his favorite sketchbook until he slipped into sleep mode on the RK200's shoulder due to low battery. He saw a kiss pressed to his own LED, one he didn't feel at the time. He saw the sketchbook from earlier again, drawing after drawing of himself.

And then their synthetic skins reappeared. He looked up at Markus who was obviously terrified over what he had just admitted to Connor.

He leaned forward until his lips met Markus' to prove he had no reason to worry. He'd wanted this for so long, the knowledge that Markus did too was more than enough for him. They moved slowly while Markus' hand came up to feel the other android's soft, dark brown locks. Connor let his hand rest on Markus' neck as they found a good pace. He was familiar with romance and physical affection but only from research, not experience. Markus seemed to know what he was doing and let him lead.

A gentle tug on Connor's hair made him let out a small gasp, giving Markus the chance to sweep his tongue across the boy's bottom lip. Another gasp, and he let his mouth fall open, trusting Markus and his movements. He leaned to rest on top of Connor and the latter allowed it. Connor's hands found places to rest on Markus, one on his chest and one on his hip.

Markus kissed down Connor's jaw and neck, reaching a sensitive spot. He bit down and licked at it softly, earning more quiet noises from the RK800. Markus' hand trailed down from Connor's shirt to them hem of his jeans, and then lower. A gasp and a stifled moan escaped Connor's lips, but then he stilled beneath Markus, gently taking his wrist.

"Too much?" Markus asked with real concern. He'd waited longer than he wanted to for the chance to be with Connor like this, but he never intended to go too far. The last thing he wanted was to scare away or upset the pale android.

"This is...I like this, I like you – I just... _canweslowdown_?" Connor's words came out jumbled but distinguishable. Markus nodded fast and moved his hand to Connor's side, a safer place. He leaned down again to kiss Connor softer than before. It was less desperate and hungry, more genuine and loving.

They'd entered sleep mode with Connor's head on Markus' chest, the RK200's strong arms wrapped around the other android, keeping him safe and warm. Hank found them like that the next morning.

"I fuckin' knew it."

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off 1. the place i went camping last week (even though i hate camping i liked this concept) and 2. some fanart by Pat_ssak on twitter
> 
> depending on if ppl like this or not i might drop my twitter later on. hope u enjoyed  
>  \- connor
> 
> ps thank u mark for helping me w the title i love u


End file.
